Ratings and reviews are often based on the content of a social network post or feedback. Sometimes these ratings or reviews are not suitable or useful because information is not provided for explaining the rationale for the ratings or reviews. This is especially true when only a few reviews are provided or they represent an outlier from the median rating. Consequently, there is a need to provide substantive background to the rationale for the review.